


never let me go.

by broikawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: "I hate you.""No, you don't.""No, I don't."– set directly after Harry's battle with Voldemort. Draco gets emotional. Harry gets punched.





	never let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of homework (and editing my nanowrimo)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Though filled with the voices of many, the Great Hall was heavy with somber air. It was cold and grey and mourning and the opposite of what the Hall was normally meant to be, but everyone in it had felt that the _world_ had been cold and grey and mourning and the opposite of what it was normally meant to be for a very long time. Harry especially was feeling the melancholy atmosphere of the room, as well as the inescapable energy of Death himself around him. He was sat against a wall, Hermione on his left and Ron on his right. The three spoke not a single word, but were comforted by each other’s presence as much as if they did. He sighed.

It was over.

It was all over, _finally_ , after years and years of death and tension and destruction, it was over. The inevitable thing he had know all his way through school was gone, and it was alleviating and fantastic and unbelievable all at once.

Still, neither Harry nor Hermione nor Ron said a word.

Harry scanned over the Hall idly, watching nurses walk around cots and families sat together, reunited after the chaos. It was a comfortable sight, seeing families together, but he also felt a sharp pinch in his chest. Everyone had lost someone that day, and he had lost many himself. He wondered where his friends’ minds were, if they were as empty as his was. He also wondered if he would ever have the strength to move himself from the spot on the floor. Killing the Dark Lord really does drain you of your energy.

He felt dazed, his mind dull with grief, and remained in the dazed state until he heard his name spoken in a very familiar voice from across the room.

“Harry _James_ Potter,” shouted Draco. He stomped through the Great Hall, his hands in fists and his face flushed with exasperation. People looked up from what they were doing as he moved past. Harry stood up as he got closer, but soon regretted it when he received a strong punch in the arm.

“What was that for?” he asked, but the question was ignored.

“You are the _biggest_ idiot in the world,” he started, pointing a finger at his chest, “you scared me to half to death, and if you ever do _anything_ like that again, I _swear_ I will kill you myself.” Before another second could pass, he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry returned the hug, holding his boyfriend for the first time in what seemed like forever. A war can really make you forget how nice simple things like hugs are. They stood there, near the wall, holding each other closer than they ever had.

Harry never wanted to let go.

When they did, he noticed that Ron and Hermione had left, likely to let the two be alone. Although they concluded the hug, they didn’t stray very far from each other. Harry put his hands on Draco’s arms while Draco placed his on Harry’s waist as they found their way closer to the wall to lean on it. The feeling of him under his fingertips was enough to calm Harry down.

“I hate you,” Draco said, much quieter than he was before.

“No, you don’t,” Harry told him.

“No, I don’t,” he echoed, even quieter. “But I wasn’t kidding when I said that you’re an idiot.”

His lips curled, though just barely. “I’ll take that.”

“I’m serious,” Draco said. His tone was grave. He moved closer to Harry, bringing one of his hands up to his cheeks. Instinctively, Harry pushed himself into his palm. He sighed, eyes looking at every inch of the other’s face. “I thought I lost you,” he breathed.

Without a word, Harry pulled him in close, and it wasn’t long before he felt a drop hit his shoulder. Draco pushed into him, close yet never close enough. He let himself go completely once he felt Harry’s hand moving up and down his back. Harry whispered apologies and hushes and comforts in his ear, so quiet that only the two of them could hear it. After crying and calming down and crying again, Draco moved himself from Harry’s neck and looked at him properly, wiping the tears from his eyes. They remained close with their foreheads and chests nearly pushed together.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, pushing his thumb along Draco’s cheek.

“I know.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded, desperation in his eyes. “Please.”

Harry shook his head. “Never,” he said. “I wouldn’t even dream of it.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. It was soft, barely a whisper of a kiss, but it was all either of them needed. “Besides,” he continued, “you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, though the familiarity of Harry’s playful response relaxed him. “You really do need to stop putting yourself in near-death situations, though.”

“Are you suggesting I lock myself in a flat for the rest of my life?” he mused.

Draco hummed. “Maybe.”

“All right,” he said, “but if I’m going to do that, I’d rather you be locked up with me.”

“I figured.” He put his arms on his shoulders. “I wouldn’t mind being locked in a flat with you.”

He put his hands around his waist. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” he said back. He leaned forward to kiss him, but Harry moved his face before he could, and laughed. Draco flicked him in the shoulder. “I take it back,” he said, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

Harry let him kiss him and the world began to feel a little less grey.

**Author's Note:**

> established!drarry kills me im so in love with them
> 
> tumblr: mlm-tooru (main) / adriendoesthings (studyblr)


End file.
